Many businesses use voice interactive systems to automatically respond to customer inquiries. For example, a customer may place a call to establish a connection via a public switched telephone network to a business. Once the connection is established, then the caller may interact with a voice interactive system to access desired information relating to, for example, an account that the customer has with the business. It is often the case that such a call is placed using a toll free telephone number associated with the business, i.e., an 800 service telephone number. What this means is that the business pays for the cost of the call, rather than the calling customer. The cost of the call is the price that the network charges for establishing a connection between the calling customer and business destination, and is usually a fixed price. Nevertheless, the accumulated charges for calls placed to the business' 800 service number over a period of time could be very high.